The Forgotten Snowflake
by NevErEndiNgbElieF
Summary: To think that he'd get more attention after becoming a guardian. And he was right! Only that this also got him a very powerful enemy to face off. After an attack on his lake, he faces a very dangerous predicament as everyone seem to be acting weird around him... will he be able to find out what was happening before it's too late or will he fade away from rejection? Literally.
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST STORY! *squeals* I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I have! Hahaha!**

**Thank you in advance for those who decided to read this and hopefully you will enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG especially the cute winter spirit!**

* * *

Jack was busy spreading snow in the small town of Burgess. Tapping some clouds with the crook of his staff and blowing snowflakes all over while watching some children from below jump up and down in excitement.

The winter sprite couldn't help the grin that formed on his face before diving towards the kids to have fun with them. His grin only grew wider as the kids saw him and waved at him. He was starting to have more believers which made him really glad.

Twirling his staff, he let more snow fall above the children and softly laughed as he watched them cheer.

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack turned to see Jamie running outside his house with his scarf hanging loosely on his shoulder. It seemed like the boy was too excited to put on his winter outfit properly. The winter sprite chuckled and landed in front of the boy, who tackled him in a hug.

Still not used to the contact, Jack gasped a bit before smiling lightly.

"You looked like you were hit by a storm." Jack commented as he knelt down and adjusted the scarf around the boy's neck.

"I'm just so excited!" Jamie exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air, "You promised we'd go ice skating on your lake after all!"

The guardian of fun raised an eyebrow, his smirk still intact, "Oh really? Did I?"

"Jaaack!"

"I was just kidding! A promise is a promise after all." Jack winked and let the brunet lead him towards his lake. He turned back to the other kids who started a snowball fight and concluded that they should have at least enough snow to last throughout the day.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Jamie, who sat at the edge of the lake, watched the winter sprite impatiently.

Jack was checking the ice whilst poking it with the butt of his staff. He walked towards the middle and poked the ice once more and watched as it cracked from the sudden pressure. Without wasting a second, he stepped on the ice and watched as frost gathered from the crack and hardened the ice.

"I guess that's about it." Jack muttered, "But just to be safe…"

He twirled his staff and slammed it down the frozen lake. Jamie almost fell back from the sudden gust of cold air and hastily he balanced himself back, "Woah!"

"Oops! Sorry sport. Guess I used a little too much ice on that." Jack smirked as he flew beside Jamie who stood up and tried to brush away the frost that gathered on his coat.

"Why are you so worried about it cracking anyway?" Jamie frowned as he stared at the white-haired teen in confusion, "You practically control ice!"

"But I can't control an accident." Jack said in a matter-of-fact tone, "It doesn't hurt to be cautious sometimes you know."

"You're the guardian of fun! I never find you the worried type!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Well then, why aren't _you_ worried?"

"Because you're with me!" Jamie grinned before sitting back on the ground and taking out his ice skates.

Jack frowned before murmuring, "And that's _why_ I should be worried."

As soon as Jamie finished tying up his ice skates, he wobbly stood up. He hobbled towards the ice and almost slipped at the smooth and solid ground. Luckily, Jack was immediately beside him to steady him before he fell.

"Come on! Teach me how to skate!"

"Impatient aren't you?" Jack snickered, "Well first things first. You've gotta learn the basics! Try to maintain balance."

As the two were busy trying to skate on the ice, they weren't able to notice an old man, watching them from the forest. His dark eyes gleamed in hatred and anger. His bony fingers reached for his white beard to stroke it absentmindedly.

"Jack Frost…" He said in a deep raspy voice, "How dare you take my position as the fifth guardian. You…will… pay…" Slowly, he raised a hand and flicked it. Suddenly, an hour-glass appeared on his palm and he smirked.

* * *

"So, how's Sophie doing?" Jack asked as he skate around the brunet. Actually, he wasn't really skating. He was just gliding on air.

"She's doing- whoah! She's doing fine." Jamie had his arms outstretched beside him. He flailed them around, while trying to balance himself as he skated, "Though she'd been asking more about Bunny lately."

Jack chuckled as he automatically caught Jamie who fell back, "So she's a Bunny fan? Go figure." He pushed Jamie back on his feet, forcing the boy to slide across the ice with his arms still flailing around him, "Bunny would hide it… but even I can tell he misses Sophie too."

Jamie grinned, "Really? I'll tell Sophie! I bet she'll be thrilled to hear that."

"Haha, why not?" Jack patted the boy from behind.

Jamie stumbled as he slid forward from the force. And immediately he stood straight, still sliding across the frozen liquid, "H-hey! Hey jack! I think I'm doing it!"

"Actually, you're just standing still while sliding across the ice, but hey- congratulations! Now all you have to do is actually move your legs." Jack snickered as he flew beside the excited boy.

But then, suddenly…

The winter sprite halted as he felt an ominous wind blew. He let his feet touch the ground before approaching Jamie and grabbing him from the shoulder. Thus halting the child for a moment. Jamie looked up in confusion, "Jack…?"

A rustle of leaves was enough to pull the small boy towards his back as he raised his staff defensively. Preparing for the oncoming danger he was sure he was going to face soon.

_How amazing... you were able to sense me?_

Jack immediately turned around, dragging Jamie behind him who almost lost his balance at the sudden action. Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously towards the old man standing from the edge of his lake. He could sense a powerful aura emanating from the geezer and with this, he immediately knew this was no normal human being.

Well actually, the robes were a dead giveaway. I mean- who wears such old fashioned clothes in the middle of winter?

"Jack Frost..." The smile that formed on the elder's face didn't look so friendly, "...I'm so glad I finally met you."

"I'm not sure if I should feel the same way..." Jack cautiously said, his staff still held up before him defensively, "Who _are_ you?"

"Me..." The old man casually walked past a bush and Jack's eyes could only widen as he watched the leaves of the bush wither within seconds, "I am the holder of the past, present and future. The wielder of time. The controller of the most essential element of the world... I am-"

"Father Time..." Jack perfectly knew who he was. He had heard of him from the other spirits. He had heard of his powers and how powerful he was for a man of his age. This made the guardian of fun a little nervous. What did he want from him?

"Oh you know me?"

"Yes..." The winter sprite hesitated. Something didn't seem right, "How'd you know who I am?"

The old man suddenly started laughing as if he had just heard a funny joke, "Why shouldn't I?" Slowly the smile vanished and his dark eyes suddenly turned duller, "You're the one who took the position that was meant for me!"

Sapphire eyes grew wider as Father Time pointed a finger at him, and automatically, the winter sprite duck as a jet of bright light zoomed above his head. It hit the tree behind them, which slowly withered and die.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Jack demanded. He pointed his staff at the old man and zapped some frost towards him without hesitance. He didn't care if he was dealing with a very powerful being... all he knows was that he just almost died there!

"I was meant to be the fifth guardian! Not you!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Jack felt insulted, "How can _you _be part of the guardians of _childhood_?" Okay maybe he was taking things a little too far, but hey! The old man started it. Must've forgotten to drink his pills or something...

"Don't mock me boy!" Father Time slashed his hand to his side, "I, perfectly fit the role as a guardian. I practically hold the children's life."

"Time maybe... but not life." Jack corrected, "Bunny is the guardian of hope and _life_ after all."

"SILENCE!"

Jack wanted to smirk and mock the old man further. Maybe throw a few snowballs at him but then, he soon realized the danger he was seriously in as he heard a familiar call.

"Jack!"

Shoot, he almost forgot about Jamie. He automatically turned to the brunet to make sure he was okay, which turned out to be a wrong move.

Father Time seized the opportunity and let out a smirk as held up a hand at Jack's direction.

Jamie's eyes widened as he saw this and yelled, "Jack look out!"

Before Jack could even respond he felt his body freeze up. He couldn't move.

"I'll make you pay dearly, Jack." Father Time spoke in a low and dangerous tone, "I'll make you suffer for taking away what's meant to be mine."

_You're a crazy old geezer that seriously needs a psychiatrist!-_ was what Jack wanted to say. But unfortunately for him, he was still frozen. He could only watch as the old man take out a small hour glass.

"I will take away what's precious to you."

'_Jamie!'_ Jack thought in panic. He wanted to turn at the brunet behind him, but he was still trapped in time. However, Father Time didn't even gaze at the boy Jack thought he'd be "taking away" but instead pointed his bony finger at the ice beneath Jack.

The winter sprite felt his heart beat quicken as he undoubtedly heard a _'crack'_.

Father Time's creepy smirk only grew, "'Til we meet again... Jack Frost..."

With flick of his wrist, he rewinds the time of the ice beneath the pale feet of the frozen winter sprite and let the substance weaken, thus causing it to crack more under the weight.

And before Jack could even summon the wind as felt the effects finally wore off, he soon found himself plummeting down the cold and dark water as the ice beneath him collapsed in a split-second.

His airway was immediately filled with water and he found himself panicking at the familiar situation.

He didn't want to drown again. And that's one thing he was sure of as he struggled against the invisible force that was slowly pulling him down. However, his struggles slowly lessened as he felt himself grow weak. He watched as the hole above him, his one and only escape, slowly close up with thick ice... and as he was about to give up, he heard the muffled scream of his first believer ...

"JAAAACK!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Soo? What do you think? I'm sorry if there were any errors. Still not good at writing but I'm getting to that!**

**Please review, okay? Hehehe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we have the second chapter! Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts! They made me giddy!**

* * *

"_JAAAACK!"_

The scream was enough to snap Jack back from his senses and a sudden surge of power rushed through him as his staff glowed blue. He shut his eyes tightly and opened his mouth for a silent scream. He could feel the power slowly built up, just like that time he had faced against Pitch's army of nightmares. And finally, with a powerful swing he released a hoard of electric blue ice and snow towards the barrier above him.

As soon as the power made contact to its target, the ice exploded leaving a gaping hole for him to escape. But unfortunately, Jack wasn't able to think things through as he felt all the energy from awhile ago disappear from the blast he had created. He was struggling to stay awake and to try swimming towards the light above, but he couldn't move (nor could he actually swim). His limbs wouldn't respond and he could practically see black spots dancing across his vision.

'_Jamie…'_ It was the last thing he thought as he finally shut his eyes.

But suddenly, Jack felt another force pulling him up ever so gently making him flutter his eyes open. He was slowly rising and rising and finally the land was at arm's reach and without a second to waste, his body finally responded as he shakily stretched out an arm and tried to grab the edge of the ice. Silently, he hoped the ice wouldn't form from his coldness as he finally pulled himself towards the surface.

There was a deep intake of breath as his head was out of the water. He struggled to pull himself up and drag his weak body across the frozen lake away from the gaping hole behind him, which had now disappeared thanks to Jack's cold presence. He sputtered and coughed out the water in his lungs. The water that soaked him froze before falling apart, making him perfectly dry.

"Jamie…" He panted as his blue eyes widened and darted around his surroundings.

But much to his surprise, he was alone. And… it was already _night time_. Now he might not be accurate on time, but he was sure he only drowned for about a few minutes and not the whole day or he would've died.

"Jamie!" His voice echoed throughout the silent lake.

He was panicking as he struggled on standing up with the help of his staff. He looked around hoping to find either Jamie or Father Time.

"Father Time…" Oh when he gets his hands on him… he'll be facing a huge avalanche.

Slowly, Jack looked up to summon the wind but then, his gaze landed on the moon above him. His breath hitched as he felt a wave of comfort sooth the trembles of his body and he couldn't help but relax. It was like déjà vu all over again.

"You pulled me out again, didn't you?" Jack chuckled before giving the round source of light a smile, "Thank you…"

Not expecting an answer, Jack was about to summon the wind when a familiar voice echoed silently in his head.

_Trust me…_

It was so silent and fragile, that the winter sprite wasn't sure if he had really heard it or was it just his mind playing tricks on him again? He looked up at the moon, "Manny?"

But no answer.

Jack looked down, feeling confused before mumbling the two words he thought he just had heard. He shook his head and summoned the wind once more. His feet left the ground and immediately he staggered on air but quickly regained his form.

Without even thinking about his destination, the wind already knew where to carry him as his vision soon met the small town of Burgess. He dived down towards a familiar looking house and landed swiftly on its roof. He skillfully swung towards the window and floated in front of it.

Frost immediately gathered on its glass as he tried to look inside, which he furiously wiped off. He took in the dark surroundings of Jamie's bedroom and he sighed in huge relief as he saw Jamie sleeping soundly on his bed. Though this seemed to be strange, because knowing Jamie, he wouldn't be sleeping so peacefully after what just happened earlier.

A warm breeze suddenly brushed against his skin making Jack look up. For some reason… he could sense _Spring_ about to make her way. But that's impossible! Winter had yet to end! Forgetting that he was supposed to ask Jamie what had happened while he was under water and why did he not make any effort on helping him nor did he looked so worried as he seemed to be sleeping so peacefully, he flew up to get a better view of the small town.

As he was sure he was high enough, he scanned the surroundings with narrowed eyes. The snow… there were less of them. But that can't be right.

Jack ruffled his hair in frustration as he started thinking of possible situations that had happened while he was stuck underwater. He remembered Father Time telling him he was going to take something _precious_ to Jack, and apparently, that wasn't Jamie. Maybe it was his winter time on Burgess! Maybe while he was under water, he fast forwarded the time on the surface towards the end of the winter season. But… that still can't be right.

There's still winter next year and Father Time wouldn't give him such a light punishment after practically _drowning_ him.

And not to mention, if he had been gone for _that_ long… the guardians would've sent out a search party for him.

Maybe they did, and they just really couldn't find him. Jack looked down the town once more. From all the theories he had made, the fast forwarding of time was the only theory he was sure that had happened.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts as he caught something glow at the corner of his eyes. He turned to the glow and saw threads of gold sand make their way towards the peaceful town. His pale face brightened up as he knew who it was, "Sandy!"

And even without stopping to poke some gold sand, he hurried towards the source of the dreams.

No sooner did he saw the little gold man, weaving out beautiful dreams on his cloud of sand for the children below. He grinned and waved at the Sandman, "Sandy! Hey! Over here!"

Sandy halted his actions before turning towards Jack. The guardian of fun's grin grew as he expected Sandy to clap his hands in happiness or wave back at him cheerfully, but much to his surprise, the sandman only turned to him with a raised eyebrow before smiling uncertainly. A question mark appeared on his head as he stared at Jack.

Maybe he couldn't recognize him from the dark as he continued approaching the guardian of dreams, "It's me Jack!" He said as he purposely got near to the glowing sand to make him look clearer.

More question marks appeared on Sandy's head and Jack knew something wasn't right as he saw wariness from those golden brown eyes.

"Sandy…?"

Sandy shook his head as if remembering he had a job to do and was about to leave. Jack realized this and was stunned as he found out Sandy was going to leave him without even asking where he had been! He had been gone for a long time right? Why wasn't he worried?

Jack shook his head as he pushed those thoughts away. He had to warn Sandy about Father Time first. Maybe… they just didn't notice his disappearance. A couple of months are like minutes to them after all. Being immortal and all.

"Sandy wait!" Jack grabbed him by the arm, and he felt the other stiffen under his grip, but he didn't mind this as he continued, "I have to tell you something! It's about Father Time!"

The way Sandy raised his eyebrows was enough to let him know he had caught his attention, "He attacked Jamie and I! And I think he'll attack the guardians too-!"

What had happened next was a blur as Jack suddenly found himself tied by Sandy's whip. Did Sandy… just attack him? His wide blue eyes turned to Sandy as he felt his face contort in betrayal. This seemed to have affected Sandy as his cautious look vanished for a moment. Guilt replaced his gaze and Sandy seemed confused as to why he was feeling guilty.

Jack took this opportunity to free himself by freezing the sand and breaking them with ease. Sandy was back to his cautious mode again as he prepared for Jack to attack, but much to his surprise, Jack had merely backed away looking just as confused as he was before reluctantly leaving. The winds answered to his command without a second to waste.

Sandy looked like he was having double thoughts of whether he should follow him or not, before deciding to let him be, and this hurt Jack as he looked back. He watched as Sandy continued weaving dreams as if nothing had happened awhile ago.

It took his all to not go back while he focused on picking out a new destination.

He could feel exhaustion seeped in him, but he ignored this as pure determination kept him from falling down below. He had to talk to North and tell him what was happening! He had to warn the others about Father Time!

But if luck was by his side tonight, he hope he would bump into Father Time first to give him his promised avalanche.

**TBC...**

* * *

**So apparently, Jack's time at the lake was frozen while the time above the lake was fast forwarded by Father Time himself. Leaving Jack to actually resurface when winter was about to be over. What could this _precious_ thing be that Father Time had taken from Jack?**

**So anyway~ If you're confused on any part of this story/chapter. Feel free to ask! But I'm sorry to say you can't ask for the main plot like "What's happening? How come he did this-and that?" The only questions I'd be entertaining would be the simple ones like, "So... he fell right? And resurfaced right?" Just confirmations and stuff xD**

**Thanks again for reading! And hopefully soon, we'll find out what the fudge is happening!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I REGRET NOTHING!**

* * *

'_I'm almost there… almost…'_ He felt his eyes grow heavy and his vision blurred momentarily before clearing once more. The cold wind ruffled his snow white hair comfortingly which didn't really help since it was only making him want to surrender to sleep more.

"Gotta tell North…" He mumbled while picking up his pace.

Suddenly, the wind just vanished and before he knew it, he was plummeting down towards a pile of snow. He landed a little too roughly, but at least it helped snapping him from his exhaustion. He looked up at the sky with confusion, "Hey wind! What was that for?"

He was replied with a soothing caress of the wind, which might be a translation for "forgive me". Shaking his head Jack sighed and stood up. He brushed off the snow on his clothes before deciding to just travel on land towards his destination. Santoff Claussen was not that far anymore as he could see a small dot (which must be the factory) from where he stood.

Of course, there could be times when Jack never comes up with the best of ideas. He should've known letting the winds carry him towards the factory could make things faster and not to mention, less exhausting than trudging towards it with deep snow practically holding him back as he walked.

No sooner did he collapse on his hands and knees and he felt the wind encouraging him to just ride it once more. Jack didn't even need more persistence as he let the wind carry him finally

"Just don't drop me again." Jack said with a shudder. The last thing he wants is developing a fear of heights. It was bad enough that he was afraid of water, and don't him get started with fire. Rubbing a hand on his face, he tries to keep himself awake before slapping his cheek slightly.

Luckily for him, he was forced to stay awake when a boomerang suddenly made its way towards his direction.

He yelped as he dodged it at the last second before looking down with wide blue eyes.

He immediately saw a certain Easter Bunny glaring at him. The winter spirit wanted to smile but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do so as he watched Bunny catch the boomerang and throw it to him once more before taking out some explosive eggs.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Jack dodged the boomerang and the eggs that soon came next.

"Get down here ya' coward! I'm gonna beat the bloody crap out of yah'! How dare ya' intrude in North's territory!" Bunny yelled out as he sped off to catch his boomerang and throw it once more to Jack.

Jack couldn't seem to understand what Bunny was rambling about. Actually, he did. But he didn't understand why he was even telling him that, he knew he was in North's territory, so what was he so mad about?

"Hey look! If it's about a prank I might've done recently-" He dodged the boomerang, "I didn't mean it! I swear! I came here to warn you guys- AGH!"

He seemed to have forgotten boomerangs can do a U-turn, and unfortunately for him, he got hit. Unbearable pain erupted from his shoulder as Jack seemed to have underestimated Bunny's strength. But then it hit him that Bunny never used his full strength whenever he'd become a target practice once the pooka would be a victim of his pranks.

The wind's hold of him immediately vanished as he lost concentration. He clutched his shoulder and his staff before blacking out as he landed harshly on the snowy ground.

* * *

"-too hard on him! Eez a child!"

"-had to do it, mate –'e was suspicious-"

"-who could he be? Never seen him before-"

The guardian of fun unconsciously let out a groan as he felt a small headache erupt. The voices immediately silenced and he took this as his cue to open his eyes. No sooner was he aware that he was in a somewhat uncomfortable position. His arms wouldn't seem to respond as it was obviously bounded by something or they were probably not responding because of that ache on his shoulder. He blinked his bleary eyes open as he tried to focus at the four figures in front of him.

"We are quite aware he's awake Sandy." A grumpy voice came and before he knew it, a huge paw landed on his injured shoulder, making the teen wince, "You've got questions to answer, mate."

"Bunny, don't be too hard on him." The half-human, half-humming bird spoke as she placed a hand on the pooka's shoulder, looking slightly worried.

Jack shrugged the paw off, well –_tried_ to shrug it off, only to find his shoulder refusing to obey his command, "Tooth's right Bunny, you better let me go, or I'll make sure your Warren will have a Snow day it will never forget."

Everyone suddenly went silent, and Jack couldn't help but look at them in confusion. Finally his vision cleared and just like he guessed, the four figures were the four guardians themselves. But why were they altogether? Were they having another guardian's meeting? Was that the reason why Bunny was in the North Pole? Because obviously the guardian of hope hates being out of the cold for too long so he wouldn't be the type to be walking around the snowy place for no reason.

He was abruptly pressed against the wall behind him, making him gasp as he felt the air rush out of him. He tried to struggle but he then remembered he was bounded with rope. Now Jack was utterly confused. Why were the guardians acting like this? And why were they speaking things he can't seem to comprehend at all? They were acting suspicious and strange that he couldn't help but feel cautious.

What happened to them while he wasn't around?

All questions were answered with a question itself that came from Bunnymund,

"Who _are_ you?"

Just as that question reached his ears, something else echoed in Jack's head…

_"I will take away what's precious to you."_

'_Oh please no…'_ Blue eyes widen in fear and he could feel his heart beat a little too quickly. This has got to be a joke. He hoped that they were all acting like this as a payback from all the pranks he had cost them. But for some reason, the looks on their faces were pure seriousness and not one was trying to hold back a smile or a laugh.

Mistaking the fear on Jack's face, Tooth tried to pull Bunny back, "Bunny! Stop it!"

"I ain't lettin' 'im go after that bloody threat he just made." Bunny scowled as he pressed Jack closer to the wall and the winter spirit had to hold back a groan as he felt his injury worsen from the pressure. Green eyes bore through blue ones, "You know who Tooth and I are… care to explain, mate?"

Jack couldn't believe this. He was in total denial. This seriously –must be –a sick joke!

"Please tell me you're not serious." Jack accidentally said out loud.

The pooka looked at him skeptically, "Do we look like we're jokin'? Just answer me! Who are you? And why do yah know us? We nevah heard of yah, nor have we evah seen you!"

"Oh no…" Jack shook his head, but not once did his gaze left Bunny's, "You don't remember me…"

Now this caught Bunny off guard. He wasn't sure what made him feel uncomfortable when he heard the other speak in a tone that made him feel… guilty. The other three guardians exchanged looks unsure of how to answer –or if they _should_ answer to that.

"Uhmm…" Tooth blinked as she too seemed to look guilty, though it was obvious she had no clue as to why she should be, "What exactly do you mean about that…?"

"Guys!" Jack tried hard not to sound desperate as he looked at them in disbelief, "It's me! Jack! Jack Frost? The Guardian of _Fun_!"

Before anyone could react, North suddenly laughed out loud. Jack was about to relax, thinking that after North stops laughing he'd admit they were joking, however this thought was changed when North pointed at him, "Eez- eez funny, no? Guardian of Fun? I like that… pure gold!"

It took a second for the winter spirit to realize that North actually thought he was joking, and THAT was the last straw.

"ENOUGH!"

Bunny and the others didn't expect the sudden outburst, nor did they expect the explosion of cold breeze that blew them away.

"Crikey!" Bunny quickly regained his balance and was about to grab his boomerang, only to find it right across the room.

Jack looked around for his staff and saw it not far from where he was, leaning against the wall and he immediately dived towards it. Being tied up and all wasn't really fun so he quickly cut the rope with the sharp icicle he created within a few seconds.

"Get 'im!"

Just as his hand was about to grab his staff, a whip made out of golden sand grabbed his wrist, and before he knew it, he was flung across the room. He slammed on a bookshelf and he saw stars dancing across his vision as his shoulder received most of the impact.

He collapsed on the ground and clutched his shoulder, hissing in pain.

"Guys! Stop it! You're hurting him." Tooth scolded as she noticed the teen not making any attempts to stand up.

"He started it, mate." Bunny said defensively, but his eyes never left the curled-up boy.

Sandy held up his hands, looking defensive as well, but Tooth ignored them as she slowly went to the boy, "Uhm… Jack?" She knelt down beside the boy while the others were on alert. Carefully watching for any suspicious movement from the child.

"Where is he…?" Jack didn't look up as he clutched his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Tooth looked at the other in confusion.

The winter spirit looked up and tried to glare, only to have his gaze falter as he saw them, so he settled on glaring at the ground instead, "Where's Father Time?"

"What do yah want with 'im?" Bunny asked.

"So you know him." Jack clenched his fists, "That's good to hear." Sarcasm could be heard and the guardians still couldn't understand what was wrong with the boy.

"Of courz we do." This time it was North's turn to answer as he stepped forward and continued with a proud tone:

"He is after all, a _Guardian_!"

Jack wasn't sure if it was from the pain or from the shock that once more… he ended up passing out.

**TBC...**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts! I feel wanted now... QwQ xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He had woken up for the second time with the usual never-ending pain and ache. Fortunately, the guardians made sure he'd wake up in a more comfortable fashion. He pushed himself off the soft bed he was on before looking around his surroundings with a frown.

It was a plain room with not much decoration aside from the huge window behind him and the chair that was settled at a corner. He then realized that the room was awfully familiar. He gulped as he continued looking around. This _was_ his room. But what happened to all his stuff? Though, he didn't own much stuff, but he clearly remembered the toy North gave him once for Christmas (which was a small train sculpted from ice), the memory box Tooth decided to give him, and not to mention the decorated walls he and Sandy spent days painting from the paint they stole from Bunny.

As he was about to get up he felt a small constriction on his shoulder and checked to see what it was. He was surprised to see bandages under his hoodie, "Huh…" Jack blinked as he readjusted his shirt, _'Wasn't it like five minutes ago that they tried to kill me?'_ Then, he remembered North's words from earlier.

He automatically reached out for his staff that would usually be found leaning against the wall beside his bed, only to clutch on thin air.

His blue eyes widened as he automatically looked at his side to find his weapon missing.

Instantly he was on his feet. He ignored the woozy feeling that was building up and ran for the door. He grabbed the knob and slammed the door open.

"Hi!"

Jack was taken aback, "Tooth!"

The said fairy smiled at him, but curiosity filled her amethyst eyes as she flew too close to his liking, "I guess you _do_ know me."

The winter spirit tried not to feel depress as he remembered that the guardians still doesn't remember him for reasons unknown. He really wants to ask them what had happened, but apparently, they _don't_ remember anything.

"Uhm hey… you okay?"

Jack looked away, "Yeah. I'm fine. Where's my staff?"

Tooth closed the door behind her, intentions clear as she made sure he doesn't get out by locking it, "Uhm… North kind of confiscated it. For safety measures. I'm hope you're not mad about that."

"You don't trust me…" Jack said with a dead-panned look, "No surprise there I guess…" He said mostly to himself.

Tooth floated towards him and stared at him straight in the eyes. Jack tried to avoid her stare as he saw her eyes soften, something in him ached in pain as he was once more reminded that she doesn't remember him, "You don't seem so bad. For all it's worth, I think North and the others are being too cautious. You look… like an ordinary kid to me. Tell me, are you a newborn spirit?"

"Jack…" Jack couldn't hold it back anymore as he turned to her, "My name is Jack Frost, and you guys know that! Please tell me you remember!"

Tooth gasped as she was grabbed by the shoulders, "W-what-?"

"What was that?!" Suddenly the door slammed open revealing Bunny with his boomerang ready. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw the way Jack held Tooth. Misunderstanding it as an assault, he took out a familiar shepherd's crook that was strapped behind his back and stretched it out before him.

Jack stiffened as he saw his staff.

"Does this seem familiar tah yah, mate?" Bunny gripped the aged wood and Jack couldn't help but feel his own heart being gripped by the cold hands of fear as well, "Let go of Tooth or I'll break this…"

"Bunny stop!" Tooth hastily pushed Jack's hands off her shoulders before darting towards the pooka, "He means no harm. He was just… trying to explain something to me."

Bunny relaxed visibly, but his glare did not lessen nor did it leave the winter spirit. But for some reason, he felt it falter as he noticed the fear that the teen was trying to hide behind an indifferent mask, which seemed to be failing. Guilt swelled up in his chest, but he did not dare show it.

"He didn't hurt yah, did he?" He used the reason to turn to Tooth to avoid those blue eyes that seemed to be filled with emotions that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Do you really think I'd hurt her? What reasons do you think do I have to hurt her?" Jack answered before Tooth could even speak, "You guys practically attacked me before listening to my side of the story."

"It's because yah suspicious, mate." Bunny reasoned as he crossed his arms, "And we've never seen ya befah eithah…"

"You're wrong. You guys know who I am! I swear!" Jack tried to approach Bunny, but the grip on his staff was back, making him stop, "It's me, Jack! Come on, kangaroo!"

Tooth had to put a hand on her mouth. Trying to hide a laugh, and at the same time trying to hide her shock. Bunny on the other hand was confused. That would've set him off knowing how hot-headed he could be, but he suddenly had this strangest feeling of slight amusement instead of pure irritation.

Jack noticed the confusion and his face lit up in hope, "Come on cottontail, remember all those races and pranks?"

"Races?" Bunny wanted to laugh. No one is ever crazy enough to race a bunny, "I have no idea what yah talkin' about, mate. Yah out of yah mind!"

"No I'm not!" Jack clenched his fists, "If you could just listen to me! Father Time had done something to you!"

The grip on his staff was back and Bunny's eyes grew cold as they narrowed, "Don't put 'im in this conversation, mate. He did nothin' but help us fight Pitch."

"What?" Jack's eyes widened, "That's not possible! When?"

Tooth was next to explain, "It was during last winter in Burgess. We were ambushed by Pitch and Father Time was there to save us."

Jack froze as he heard this. Last winter was when he was trapped in his lake by Father Time. So the old man _didn't_ fast-forward the time above him. He _froze_ the time under the lake. But then, how was he able to escape the spell? Did Father Time unfreeze the time on purpose?

"I _know_ he did something to you!" Jack insisted as he stepped up, "You're supposed to remember who I am! But that old geezer-"

"Don't insult him yah brat." Bunny stepped forward, "That man is humble and powerful. And not tah mention he is _very_ important! More important than ya!"

The winter spirit was taken aback, "I'm more important than you think, kangaroo!"

"If yah are then why doesn't anyone remembah ya?!"

Bunny immediately regretted what he said as he saw the mask the boy wore break apart. Shock and hurt painted that pale canvas called face. And Bunny suddenly had that urge to hug and comfort the boy. An instinct or something. But he shook it off as he stepped back and with a stern look he spoke, "Now stop calling me with those bloody nicknames."

And with that, he left while slamming the door behind him.

Jack's shoulders went slack as he looked down. A touch on his shoulder surprised him, he looked up to see Tooth. He almost forgot about her.

"Uhmm… Jack, right?"

The winter sprite looked down again, but nodded nonetheless. Tooth smiled softly, "I'm sorry about Bunny's behavior. And please ignore what he said, I'm pretty sure you're important too. There should be a reason why you're here, right?"

Jack didn't respond, instead he shrugged her hand and walked away towards his window. Tooth looked unsure before speaking up, "Maybe… maybe we _do_ know you. And probably just forgot. I mean, you seem to know who we are-"

"Don't bother. I know you're saying that to make me feel better." Jack softly said as he perched on the window sill and covered his face with his hood.

"Jack-"

"So where is _he_ right now?" The winter spirit interrupted her.

Tooth frowned as she felt cautious once more. Judging by Jack's behavior, it didn't take a kid to know that the teen had intentions with Father Time. Bad intentions to be exact. Tooth also held this gratitude for the old man for saving her and the guardians, so she'll never let him be in danger.

"He's a guardian right?" Jack muttered, "So how come he isn't here when you guys are all here?"

Tooth was having double thoughts of whether she should trust Jack or not. But something in her told her, that the teen wasn't much of a threat. He was so much like a child, both in the outside and the inside.

"He's resting… after that attack on Pitch, he had to rest rejuvenate his powers. It may take awhile for him to be fully recovered." Tooth spoke, "About a week or so."

"Is that how he was chosen to be a guardian?" Jack turned to them, "Because he saved you guys from Pitch?"

"Somehow…" Tooth shrugged, "After we defeated Pitch, Man in the Moon suddenly shone down on Father Time. And we think Man in the Moon was telling us he was being chosen… as a new guardian."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing as he turned to Tooth in shock then outside the window, "Man in the Moon… no… he-he couldn't have…"

"Jack?"

The winter spirit buried his face in his hands before shaking his head in disbelief. How could the only person he trusts do this to him?

"What did I do wrong?" Jack soon found himself asking the same question from 300 years ago. The question that was always left unanswered.

* * *

**Sorry it took awhile to update! Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do yah mean he'll be stayin' in my Warrens?!" Bunny crossed his arms with a disapproving look, "As yah all know, Easter is comin' soon, and I seriously don't want that… that stranger roamin' around while I'm busy preparin' for it! Who knows what he could do!"

"He's not so bad, Bunny…" Tooth spoke with a frown, "He's just a child."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, mate." The pooka narrowed his eyes.

North cleared his throat making them turn to him, "I understand Easter is comin' within a week, but we must take turns putting ze boy under supervision… I can't 'ave him in my shop for too long. I still need to make new toys for children. And year, by year toys are starting to be more high-tech, I need to keep up with ze modern world."

"I will guard him next, North." Tooth volunteered.

"Are yah sure that's safe? Yah hardly know what's happenin' around ya once yah start doin' yah job. What if the boy attacks ya or sumthin'?" Bunny frowned.

"His name is Jack." Tooth glared at Bunny, "And I know he won't do that. I trust him."

The pooka gave the fairy a stunned look, "You _trust_ him? Wrong move, mate. Wrong move."

"And what makes you say that? Jack is a very nice boy!" Tooth argued before turning around to look at her fellow guardians, "You guys just don't see that!"

Sandy raises a hand and made an image of a snowflake then an arrow pointing towards an hourglass that had an ex mark.

"Ze snowflake is boy Jack, right? I guess he is white as snow…" North said as he stroked his beard.

"And because he has ice powers." Bunny said as his emerald eyes landed on the shepherd's staff that leaned against the wall behind him, "Sandy's right. The boy doesn't like Father Time and-"

"-and that's the only reason why we can't trust him!" Tooth zipped towards Bunny, "But if you just put that aside, you'll notice he isn't so bad."

"You're just sayin' that 'coz of his teeth aren't you?"

"What-!?"

"Alright! Zat is enough!" Everyone went silent. North sighed as he rubbed his temples, "For now, we have no idea who Jack is. But just to be fair, it's best if we don't judge him whether he is naughty or nice. Since, we'll be having turns on taking him as our charge, we make report! And by then, we decide if he is to be trusted or not." Before they could even respond, the Russian continued, "Now, while you are not in charge of supervision… you try finding out information on who Jack iz." The Russian walked towards the door of the globe room and gave them each a stare.

"That is all. Dismiss!" And with that he slammed the doors shut.

* * *

North walked down the halls, avoiding yetis and elves on his way. He didn't feel as jolly as he used to be anymore. It was like there was this empty feeling in him that he needed to fill. But what could it be?

Like… he was _missing_ something.

Jack's room came into view and he approached it. He grabs the door knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He then went pale and hastily opened it. His jaw went slack to find the winter sprite gone.

"Oh no…"

He suddenly heard a _CRASH_ and quickly he made his way towards the source of the noise. He had grabbed his sword just in case. Though, he never admitted it, he was as cautious as Bunny was with Jack. The boy had came out of nowhere. He was more suspicious with the fact that he knew them and they didn't.

He couldn't trust him.

He was surprised to find himself in front of the kitchen's door and hastily he opened the it.

As he expected, Jack was inside. But what he didn't expect was to see the teen sitting casually on the table while elves kept serving him cookies, which he was munching on. The spirit seemed to be enjoying himself. However, once Jack saw him, the smile immediately vanished, his blue eyes traveled down to the swords North was holding and the Russian suddenly felt ashamed for unknown reasons.

Then suddenly he smirked, "You know your locks are very easy to pick on."

North was surprised as he suddenly found himself chuckling at this, as if he were _used _to it. Jack seemed to be surprised as him. The Russian then stopped and cleared his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment and the awkwardness of the situation, "If you were hungry… you could've said so."

Jack scoffed as he hopped down from the table and picked up another cookie from the elf, "Yeah. Except I had been alone in my "prison" for what seemed like hours, with no one to inform about my hunger." He took a bite from the cookie, "You guys took your time discussing things. So how'd it go? Am I sentenced to execution or something?"

North couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up, "Of course not. Don't be silly, Jack." The Russian could not take the surprises anymore. What was that? Why did he act like they were familiar with one another? Why did he _feel_ like they were familiar with one another?

The winter sprite froze for a moment and stared at North with a scrutinizing look, before shaking his head and looking away with a sigh, like he was disappointed. He crouched down and grabbed the plate of cookies an elf was carrying, "Well, if you'll be needing me- I'll be going to my prison."

North watched as Jack passed by him, looking really blunt, before walking down the hallways. Then it struck him, "Wait, how did you know this iz kitchen?"

"Well duh… it's filled with food." Jack said trying to look nonchalant, but something seemed a bit off as he tried to look away from him.

"No, iz not what I mean. The factory is a big place…" North was finding the new comer more suspicious but at the same time interesting.

"I could smell the cookies from my room."

"You are lying."

"Well, what's the point of telling you the truth?" Jack glared, "You guys won't even believe me."

"What you said was hardly believable."

The winter sprite was doing his best not to look offended but it didn't seem to work as he quickly left. He would've flown away… if he just had his staff. The suddenly, he paused and turned back to North, "I tried barging in here once." It was half a lie and half true. He would've insisted to North he knew the place like the back of his hand after he had _invited_ him to live in the Pole, but he knew what the outcome would be… and _always _be.

Satisfied at the shock look that flashed across the old man's face, he went on his way. But then, he was stopped when the man grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Wait… why don't you join me for awhile?" The winter sprite turned to him, a bit surprised. North smiled warmly at him, "I'm sorry for not being hospitable. You must be bored in your room."

"What gave that away?" Jack asked sarcastically.

The jolly man laughed and patted his shoulder, "Come, I show you my workshop."

Jack frowned at the old man. Not that he was thrilled that North was acting all friendly at him instead of swinging his swords like a mad man or anything, it's just that… _why_ was he acting like that? A moment ago they were practically prepared for an all-out battle and now, he was acting all friendly and familiar.

Then it hit him.

He may not remember him, but he must feel familiar with him. Like the way he acts around him was all in pure instincts. Jack's face lit up before turning to North with a nod. Not a moment ago he had already accepted the fact that they had completely lost their memories of him. And instead of sulking over it, he came up with a plan.

Wait for the week to end and give Father Time an avalanche once he appears in Santoff Claussen, before demanding for their memories. Or… was he supposed to do the other way around?

But now, he had a better idea. He'll make the guardians remember him! Act like how he used to act around them and maybe some of those memories would come back. Even just those memories of them, meeting each other for the first time… enough to help make them trust him and believe his story about Father Time.

And maybe with that, they'd be willing to help with his avalanche _plan_.

* * *

**And there we have it! A new chapter that I really hoped you like! Sorry if I haven't updated for awhile! ^O^**


End file.
